Totemic Tribes
The Totemic Tribes are a collection of tribes within Oustomia that each follow a set of traditions and beliefs that are represented by different Totems. However, while each tribe may have different individual structures and beliefs, there are several overlapping traditions between most of the tribes. Totems While each of the Totemic Tribes follows and worships a specific totem, in all actuality the tribes follow totems that they believe represent certain aspects of the diety that they worship. For instance, the Hawk Tribe follows the traditions of the Hawk, which is known as the Watcher of the Path, which represents several of the beliefs and values of the goddess Pharasma. Because of this, many of the tribal members will interchange the name of the totem that they follow with the name of the diety that they worship, due to them viewing the totems as aspects of the diety. Positions with the Tribes There are several positions that can be found in most of the Totemic Tribes, which include the following: * Chieftain: The Chieftain of a Totemic Tribe is usually a position held by either the strongest, or wisest warrior in a tribe, depending on the tribes values. In some of the tribes, the Chieftain is the undisputed ruler of the tribe; in other tribes, the Chieftain may act as either a spokesperson for the tribe, a general, or in any other capacity determined by the tribe. * High Shaman: The High Shaman is typically the advisor of the Chieftain, and the leader in religious affairs. However for some tribes, such as the Raven Tribe, the High Shaman may act as the leader of the tribe, and in other cases, such as the Hawk Tribe, the High Shaman acts as the chair of the tribes council. * Venom Spitter: A Venom Spitter is a position held within the tribe that refers to herbalists and practioners of alchemy and poison use. While not all tribes have venom spitters, in some other tribes the venom spitters are considered equal in standing to the shamans, and may even take the position of the High Shaman. * Warriors: A Warrior is any tribal member whom had undergone and passed the tribal adulting ceremony. * Shaman: A Shaman is any tribal member whom had undergone and passed the tribal adulting ceremony, and has demonstrated ability with magic, whether it be divine or arcane. Once a tribal member has become a Shaman, they undergo extensive training with the tribe's High Shaman. * Hunter & Gatherer: Hunters and Gatherers are positions held within the Totemic Tribes by adults that still want to be contributing members of the tribe, but for whatever reason have yet to pass the adulting ceremony of the tribe. Traditions * Adulting Ceremony: The Adulting Ceremony is a test that is placed upon a youth to determine if they uphold the beliefs of the tribe and have the necessary skills to be a full member of the tribe. In some Totemic Tribes, this allows members of the tribe to vote during a council meeting, while for others it allows them to join the ranks of Warriors, Shamans, and Venom Spitters. While each tribe has several different versions of the Adulting Ceremony, most tribes only allow it to be undertaken when the tribe member reaches adultedhood. This typically means that the test is undertaken when a youth is around the age of 16 for humans, but it can be taken at different ages by different races in the tribe. * There are no Races, only the Tribe: For the majority of the Totemic Tribes, they do not discriminate against the different races. Rather, they view all members of their tribe as part of their family and race, and view all non-members of their tribe as outsiders. While this may appear to come off as discrimination and racism for some of they more outspoken and stubborn tribes, the truth is most tribes are made up of several different races, which don't care what race any individual belongs to... as long as that individual belongs to their tribe. * Calling a Moot: A Moot is a tribal council meeting that takes place between all of the Totemic Tribes that send a representative to one when it is called. Typically, a tribe will only send either the Chieftain or the High Shaman, with a small group of warriors, to the moot, but never both at the same time. Moreover, it is only under the most extreme circumstances that a Moot is called, and a Moot must always be held on neutral land for all of the tribes. In the history of the Totemic Tribes, only five Moots have been called. ** The first Moot was to establish the different tribes of the Totemic Tribes. ** The second Moot was to establish firm Tribal Lands between each of the Tribes. ** The third Moot was called when the Spider Tribe invaded and took over several of the smaller tribes, which resulted in the Moot declaring a united war against the Spider Tribe. ** The fourth Moot was called as a veiled attempt by the Viper Tribe to kill the leaders of several Totemic Tribes, but the attempt was unsuccessful. At the end of the Moot, is was determined that while Viper may still attend a Moot, the Viper Tribe would never be allowed to call another Moot without the sponsership of another tribe. ** The fifth Moot was called in response to the destruction of the Hawk Tribe. However, it was determined that there was not enough evidence to warrant war being called against the Viper Tribe. Moreover, do to only one tribe being attacked, this was instead determined to be dispute between just the Viper Tribe and Hawk Tribe, and that the rest of the Totemic Tribes would remain neutral in their feud. Beliefs * Necromancy: Several of the Totemic Tribes believe that Necromancy is unnatural, and should not be allowed to be studied in any form. However, most of the Totemic Tribes believe that Necromatic Magic is not evil, but feel that the creation of undead is a practice that should never be tolerated in any form, due to it going against the natural cycle of life. That being said, there are a few tribes in the past that have allowed the study of undeath and the creation of undead, such as the Raven Tribe and Spider Tribe. * Banishment & Striking From History: Banishment is not actually the worst punishment that a Totemic Tribe can thrust upon an individual as punishment. After all, while this is hugely upsetting to the individual, because they are being forced from their home, tribe, and family, there is always a chance that the tribal member may earn a chance to return to the tribe. However, this is not the case with 'Striking From History'. When this punishment is thrust upon a tribal member, the tribal member is truly removed from the history of the tribe. The tribal member is never again allowed to claim they are a member of the tribe, the family of the tribal member must deny the existence of the ex-tribal member, and the tribe as a whole will never again speak of the former tribal member, not even in scorn. For most of the people of the totemic tribes, which strongly believe that all of their tribe is their family, this punishment is deemed worse then death. In fact, there have been several occassions where a tribal member had requested death, while still being remembered by the tribe, in place of this punishment. Tribes The following is a short list of the most predominant Totemic Tribes, since the founding of the Totemic Tribes. However, this list does not include all of the tribes in the Tribal Lands. * Badger Tribe * Bear Tribe * Boar Tribe * Cat Tribe * Dog Tribe * Dragon Tribe * Elephant Tribe * Fox Tribe * Gecko Tribe * Hare Tribe * Hawk Tribe * Owl Tribe * Pheonix Tribe * Raven Tribe * Spider Tribe * Turtle Tribe * Viper Tribe * Wolf Tribe